It's Your Choice
by robyn-take-that
Summary: Yugi is a young boy of 6 years and has already faced horrible things for a 6 year old, after being brought to the Palace and sold to the Pharaoh how will he hold out, will he be able to trust people again and will he find the love that he really wants and what is this secret power he posses and is there someone after Yugi for this power?...I suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

**It's Your Choice!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hello my lovely readers I do hope you like this story, I am not sure how good this will be but please will you give it a chance, I know I still have some Naruto fics to finish but I have been busy with completing my college course which I am happy to say I have passed HOORAY! And I have tried to study for my theory test for driving, anyway I would love to her your reviews of this first chapter so please ENJOY! XXX

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Chapter 1 XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Hi my name is Yugi, I'm 6 summers old and this is my story of how I was supposed to be a gift for the Pharaoh and his mate. Yes 'Mate', Pharaoh Atem and his Mate Yami lived in a lovely Palace in the heart of Egypt. All the prospering villages and a few countries surrounding Egypt were joining together to celebrate in the Pharaoh's first born child, I know it sounds weird that two males could have a baby but it's true, even I could have a baby if I so wished it, but enough about that. It has been 5 weeks since the first child Yuri of the Pharaoh and his Mate was born, but the kingdom became under attack from a thriving country several miles away from Egypt. Many lost their lives including the first heir to the throne of Egypt, everyone mourned for the loss but not as much as the Pharaoh's Mate who was blaming himself for this inconvenience of losing their child, 'cause you see Yami was in his and Atem's chambers when several men broke into the Palace and destroyed many rooms and taken many lives of royal servants and guards who's bodies now littered the Palace floors.

Yami was pacing around in his room with little Yuri in his arms and trying to keep the child calm as he cried his lung out, but was failing when the door to the room burst open and several men flooded into the room. Laughter could be heard from the men as they approached and snatched the baby from Yami's arms proceeding to restrain him. One tall, dark brown haired man walked forward out of the burning and smoke filled hallways of the Palace with a sinister grin on his face as he allowed his three dogs to tear the baby apart. Blood was spread everywhere and screams could be heard as well as sobbing from Yami who was being held down to the floor preventing him from helping only son from death. Baby cries could be heard echoing through the Palace until silence filled the land. The young prince had been killed for no reason and Yami was beaten by three of the men that had flooded the room while his first son was being attacked before being saved by Atem who's anger was rising as he cast his eyes up on his Mates body and the blood, ripped and shredded rags of the baby blanket Atem had brought Yuri when he was first born, Atem was devastated and enraged, he didn't even stop as his thoughts took over and he embedded his strong silver blade through all the other men's torsos, separating them in half before lifting his frightened and depressed Mate into his arms and carried him out the burning Palace and to a safe land far enough away from the Palace.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Now then in a prosperous land called England laid many different cities and villages all different in their own way, my village was located in the eastern corner of England. My village was a hybrid kind of village, my family held a fox gene that was passed down from the old elders of the village, we have fox like ears adorning our heads and that is all, we have secret and useful powers when we so desire it, but like I said before I am 6 summers old and thriving, I live with my mother and father and my twin sisters who are older than me. Today was a day everyone in our village wished would never have happened, today was the day we were facing either death or enslavement.

"Yugi my boy, stay close to your sisters they will protect you, promise me you will only use your powers when needed" my father told me as he rushed into my bed room with my sisters behind him looking worried about what was happening and with a bag each.

"I Pwomise daddy, but I'm scared pwease don't weave us awone! And where is mommy?" I asked as I became worried for her not being among us.

"Mother is in a better place now Yugi that is all you need to know, now remember if they do capture you and they try to brake you well hold out as long as you can okay" my father asked as he hugged me tightly before turning to my elder sisters and hugging them before running off.

"Come Yugi, we must leave now" my eldest sister Mai said as she took my hand and gently ran down the stairs with me behind her and Star running behind me.

"Mai….. Where we owing?" I asked getting scared as Star started crying as we were heading deeper into the forest, our villager's screams and cries piercing the night sky.

"We Yugi are going on an adventure for a while away from here, don't worry we will see mommy and daddy soon but…." Mai started but stopped when we heard a twig snap. We stood still and listened with our fox like ears that sat gently on the sides of our heads as we scanned the area for people.

"Over here, we've found some good ones they look like they will sell for a nice price" a males voice shouted out as a group of them approached us, more twigs snapping. I began to shake as we could see them getting closer and closer to us from the distance.

"Star take Yugi and run, you know what to do and don't stop, don't turn around and don't let Yugi see this" Mai said taking her bag off her back and handing it to Star who quickly tied a blind fold around my eyes and proceeded to pick me and Mai's bag up before I felt her running off in a different direction, that's when I heard a pained cry which I knew as Mai's.

As I started crying there was a loud banging noise which scared me and Star but something was different, Star was struggling to run and I knew that my sister could run faster than anyone in our village but why was she running so slowly.

"Shh, Yugi, you must stay quiet and run for me, run as fast as you can and take Mai's bag with you, there is food and blankets in there for you but promise me you won't look back at what is about to happen" Star said as she carried on running a little bit more.

"Star I…I…I…I'm scared, pwease tell me where's, mommy, daddy and Mai and where are wou owing?" I asked becoming more and more scared with each passing second.

"Yugi, mommy, daddy and Mai have all gone to a special place far, far, far away from here….." Star started but stopped to place me down on the ground where she removed the blind fold and looked into my big innocent amethyst eyes which sparkled in the full moon. "Yugi, listen this is really going to upset you but you need to know that you have to find a new home, somewhere where someone will love you for you alright? You won't see us again Yugi not in this life anyway but we will always love you and….." Star was almost finished when another big bang sounded and blood was splattered over my face as my eyes widened in shock and horror as my sister's body fell limply to the ground in front of me.

"Star?...STAR" I cried out as I was forcefully pulled from my sisters blood stained body and roughly shoved in a small cage not even big enough for me to move around in, that's when I became totally scared of everything and everyone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Back in Egypt Atem was still trying to comfort his Mate's depression which was slowly starting to kill him. It had been 3 months since the two incidents and they were affecting Yugi and Yami as well as Atem to a level of insecurity.

"Yami please my love, you must eat something, we will try again for a new child I am sorry I couldn't protect you both" Atem said as he walked into the new Palace healing chambers to see his lover sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the light blue room.

"I'm sorry Atem, but I cannot forgive that man for killing our son in such a cruel way, I was helpless and couldn't even protect our son from harm" Yami said before bursting into tears as he remembered what happened.

"I know my love, but a prosperous country many lands away has come to offer us a gift on the rebuild of the Palace and Egypt" Atem said as he held his lover close to him praying to Ra or anyone to help him recover.

"You wish for me to accompany you to the throne room don't you?" Yami asked in a sad and vulnerable tone as he stood up and proceeded to put the picture of him, Atem and their new born on Isis's desk before leaving the room with Atem at his side.

"Yes my love and I wish for you to be happy, please allow me to make you a happy man again in any way you wish" Atem said as he looked into the guilt filled eyes of his lover.

"Very well my love, but once this is over I am retiring to our chambers" Yami said walking hand in hand with Atem back down to the throne room for the second time that day. Once they reached the throne room they were greeted with all the council and millennium holders' support which helped to cheer Yami up slightly every time.

"Seto please proceed" Atem said sitting down on the throne next to Yami's waiting to see what was being offered to them.

"Right your majesty, Presenting Lord Howard, my Pharaoh he has requested that some guards to be present in the room for safety reasons" Seto said directing that towards the thrones.

"If he wishes to have a few guards present then please bring some forward" Atem said as he waved his hand for someone to collect a few guards before the Lord walked in with a cage of some sort in hand.

"My Pharaoh and my Pharaoh's Mate, I am here by honored to bestow a wonderful gift upon you this find day" the man said as he placed the cage on the floor. As the cage was being placed on the floor everyone in the room were edging to see what was in the cage.

"May I ask what you are giving us as a gift sir" Atem asked looking rather curious as to what lay in the cage.

"Ah, yes, this is a lovely creature from across the seas from a place called England, he was ship here especially for you" the Lord said as he bowed slightly before bending down fully to open the cage. Everyone gasped and looked at the small boy with horror as he was roughly pulled out of the cage.

"You had a child being caged up and a cage far too small for his small frame; that is outrageous" Yami declared becoming angered by this man's actions.

"Calm down my love, let us see why he decided to bring…." Atem started until there were several gasps and squeaks filling the room.

As Atem and Yami looked back upon the Lord, they noticed that he had fallen over and looked rather annoyed as they both searched for the boy who was running for a window but was stopped by a few guards stepping forward scaring the boy to back away and try a different window, but with no look he found a corner and hid himself trying not to be found but failing as tears made their way down his pale face.

"Argh, get back here now you little…" the Lord started but was cut off by Atem.

"Be silent" Atem said as he watched his lover walk down the steps and to the corner where the crying boy was, everyone stared in horror as the boy was about to run away again when Yami grabbed him and held him to his chest soothing him.

"Hush little one, I will not harm you" Yami said gently as to not frighten the child further, but with no such luck as the boy managed to wiggle out of Yami's hold and huddled in another corner on the other side of the room.

"My Sire Yami, please don't get close to him he is wild and uncontrollable" the Lord said looking at Yami with fake worried eyes.

"Yami my love please come and join me back up here" Atem asked and watched as Yami walked back up the steps of the thrones before sitting back down and holding Atem's outstretched hand.

"Ahhhhhh, wet go, wet go owe" the boy cried out as the Lord grabbed his wrist and pulled him roughly out from the corner of the room to be kneeled in front of the Pharaoh.

"Shut up" the Lord said hitting the boy hard across the face, leaving him with tear filled and scared eyes as well as a bruising cheek.

"'STOP! Do not harm him anymore" Yami said standing up but still holding Atem's hand tightly.

"But my Sire, he needs to be punished for his outburst" the Lord said as he bowed a little.

"I do not care un-hand the child and get out, Seto pay him for the child and escort him out the Palace" Atem said standing also looking really intimidating as he did so.

"As you wish my king" the Lord said as he bowed and pushed Yugi forcefully to the floor where he gave a light yelp in pain before supporting his wrist slightly as the Lord left the room and soon after the Palace. Seto returned quickly just as Atem had ordered everyone else out the room.

"Cousin what do you plan on doing with him now" Seto asked walking back over to his cousin who was still stood up on the top steps near the thrones.

"We will keep him and look after him" Yami said as he let go of Atem and walked down the steps to the whimpering child.

"But…" Seto was about to start but Atem put his hand up to silence his cousin.

"Leave him Seto, I've not seen him smile like this in a while since you know" Atem said looking at his cousin with sad filled eyes.

"As you wish, I will have a bath drawn for the child and suitable cloths made, I will also have a servant bring some food up to your chambers for you all" Seto said as he bowed and then proceeded out the west wing doors.

As soon as Seto left the room Yami had fully descended down the stairs and was walking slowly over to the whimpering boy, but before he could reach him the boy moved away into the corner again with fear in his eyes.

"Atem, come here please we need to see to his wrist but he won't let me near him" Yami said as he turned to his mate who was walking down the stairs just as the door opened to reveal a young white haired servant walking in.

"I am sorry to interrupt my King, but Seto asked me to bring a little food her for the child" the boy said bowing slightly before continuing over to the Pharaoh who held his hand out.

"Thank you Ryou, would you mind getting Bakura, Marik, Malik, Seto, Joey and Yourself to meet me and Yami back in our chambers soon once we have dealt with the child, he will need to know a few people around here and remember when we are alone Ryou you can call us just Atem and Yami no go and thank you again" Atem said and Ryou simply bowed and ran out the room following Atem's orders.

"Atem?" Yami questioned a little lost as to why he was still stood looking at the door where Ryou went out.

"Oh, sorry my love here try this" Atem said offering Yami one of the baby bottles full of warm milk.

"Thanks… here little one, you must be hungry we won't hurt you come on" Yami said kneeling down in the middle of the room with Atem next to him. They both watched as the young boy walked back out of the corner and slowly over towards the two men in the room, once he got close enough Atem grabbed him and held him close so as not to let him run away again this caused him to struggle until Atem managed to take the bottle back from Yami and pushed it into Yugi's mouth who began to suck on it gently slowing his struggling.

"There, there little one no one will hurt you, not now not ever" Atem said in a soothing voice as the two watched the boy drinking the milk as quickly as he could. Just as the boy had finally relaxed the door was flung open and in walked a pissed off Bakura who was cussing and blaming someone or something. "Bakura, stop" Atem yelled as he watched the boy scamper off into the corner again once again losing that little bit of trust they had just gained from him.

"Oops, sorry hey kid come on back I won't bite" Bakura said in a rather gruff voice scaring the child further.

"Oh Bakura, we just manage to get him to calm down when you decide to show up" Yami said in a little bit of a happier mood than usual which only mad Bakura smile more. Just as Bakura found Yami happier again the door came open again but this time the people coming through were quieter and calmer making the room less tense.

"Hey Atem, Yami how's the kid" Marik asked as he walked over with the others looking around for the child.

"He's right over…" Yami said looking back to the corner to see the small child gone. "Erm, Atem love, he's gone" Yami informed which scared the others a little, because they knew what the guards were like around the Palace if he managed to leave.

"What? What do you mean he's gone?" Atem Questioned looking around the room.

"Exactly he's gone, he's not here"

"Where could he have gone then?" Malik piped in looking just as concerned as the others were.

"Ahhhhhh, Wet go, wet go pwease wet go" a small cry could be heard from outside the throne room. Atem bolted from the throne room with everyone in tow to see round the corner that one of the guards had managed to grab the boy in a bone crushing grip causing the boy a lot of pain.

"Un-hand him right now" Atem said walking up to the guard while everyone else held back a little to give Atem some room.

"My King, I am sorry but I saw this child walking the corridors and I wondered how he got in to the Palace" the guard said bowing a little before releasing the boy's upper arm.

"That is quite alright, you didn't know but know in the future that any child wondering the corridors of the Palace are to be brought straight to the throne room and await more orders, also this young boy will be staying in the Palace from now on, not as a slave but as a guest" Atem said as the young boy picked himself up and ran to Atem and hugged his waist slightly before crying and hiding his face.

"Yes my King, I am sorry once again for the pain I have caused him, I take my leave of you all" the guard said as he walked off back down the hall.

"Now then little one, why don't we go somewhere where you can calm down" Atem said taking the boy into his arms and walking back over to the others who were smiling warmly at him and the boy.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

After walking back towards Atem's and Yami's room they all noticed that the young boy had fallen asleep in Atem's arms, but what they also noticed were the fox like ears on the tops of his head which looked really cute.

As they entered the room the young boy slowly began to stir and looked around to see a lot of people, Atem had finally walked over to the bed in the room and sat down upon it with the boy still cradled in his arms as Yugi looked around at everyone before hiding his face in Atem's chest.

"Awww, he's sooooooo cute like a little baby" Joey said making everyone laugh slightly as not to scare him. While everyone was laughing there was a soft knocking sound on the door as a young servant girl walked in and placed a tray of food onto the medium sized table in the room.

"Thank you, you may leave" Yami said as he walked over to the table and fetched a little piece of freshly baked bread and brought it back over to the young child who had slowly started looking around again.

"Here little one, try it" Atem said breaking a little of the bread off from the piece Yami had brought over but the boy refused and pushed his head back into Atem's chest.

"Does he want to play with us" Ryou asked looking up at Bakura who shrugged his shoulders.

Malik the second eldest out of Joey and Ryou, walked up to the young child and tapped him on his shoulder causing the boy to whimper a little before settling down, when he did Malik did it again and got the same reaction as before.

"Hey you wanna play ball with us" Malik asked tapping Yugi's shoulder again hoping to at least get the boy to look at him.

"Go way" the small child said in a scared voice as he softly cried in Atem's arms.

"No need to be a meanie HUH!" Malik said huffing and turning around crossing his arms across his chest.

"Malik, what do you say? That wasn't very polite of you at all, remember he is younger than you and he is scared besides you were exactly the same as him when Ryou tried to play with you when you first came here remember" Marik scolded looking a little annoyed with his adopted son.

"Sorry Papa, sorry Uncle Atem" Malik said looking down sadly at the floor before moving away and standing with his little brother Ryou.

"Hey kid, what's ya name, not heard it yet" Bakura asked gently as not to scare him like he did in the throne room.

"Y…Y…Yugi" Yugi said in a small voice before looking at Yami who was sat next to Atem.

"Hi Yugi, my name is Yami, and my husband who is hold you is Atem, then there is Seto and his adopted son Joey, Marik and Bakura and their son Ryou and adopted son Malik" Yami spoke softly like a mother would do and Yugi unconsciously held his arms up for Yami to pick him up which he did and slowly placed him on his lap and rocked him back and forth soothingly.

"Why me ere?" Yugi asked softly as he began to slowly drift off to sleep.

"You were a gift to me and Atem, but we don't know whereabouts' you came from do you by any chance know?" Atem asked as he placed the little bit of bread he tore off from the big piece now in his hand and placed it at Yugi's mouth waiting for him to speak again before gently pushing it in.

"England, Eastern corner I think…" Yugi said before Atem slowly pushed the bread into his mouth scaring him a little before he settled down and started eating it.

"We will leave you three to bond a little, see you tomorrow cousin" Seto said as he turned to all the others and nodded their heads before leaving the room.

"Seto, cancel all meetings for the rest of this week, I know we have the ball at the end of the week which I cannot cancel but all meetings are to be held off until Yugi has settled in his new home and has taken to being around others" Atem said as he watched his cousin nod his head before leaving the room quietly.

Atem turned back to Yami and Yugi to see that Yugi was looking at his hand with the bread in and understood that he was hungry.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**XOXOXO Atem POV XOXOXO**

As I picked Yugi up from Yami's arms I saw the fear flood back into them as I took him over to the table where all the food was, I sat him down on one of the chairs next to mine and Yami's and watched him as he looked at all the food.

"Eat little one, you must be starved" I said and he looked hesitantly at the food to start with but soon decided to try a few grapes, I watched in amusement as some grapes were sour in taste which made the boy scrunch his face up.

"Here Yugi, try these" Yami said as he handed a small plate to Yugi with different things on it. Yugi's eyes widened with shock at the different things there was to eat, like different types of meat and fruits and then there was even some bread. As Yugi slowly started to tuck into his food he noticed the many different doors aliening the walls, so curiously Yugi pointed to them and me and Yami turned our heads in his direction and laughed a little.

"They are different rooms Yugi, one will be your room and the others are closets and the bathroom" Yami spoke up but what tickled us was when Yami mentioned his own room.

"Yugi, after you have finished eating we will take you for a bath and then place you in bed seen as how late it has gotten, and then in the morning I will take you to see Isis who is a healer here in the Palace to see to your bruises, cuts and your arm and wrist alright, Yami will be staying here waiting for the seamstress to bring some clothes by for you alright" I asked and he looked fearful when I mentioned bathing and going to see Isis about his injuries.

And like I had said once Yugi had finished he yawned tiredly and rubbed his eyes as his tummy was full of food. I gently scooped him up while Yami ordered for some servants to come and take the rest of the food away and to prepare a bottle of milk for Yugi ready for when he came out of his bath.

"Okay now Yugi, time for a bath and don't worry I won't hurt you alright" I said reassuringly as I opened the door to the bathing chambers and walked in placing him down on the tiled floor. I noticed that Seto had gotten a servant to make the bath ready for Yugi; I placed my hand into the water and felt it was nice and warm, not too hot to burn the child but just right for him to relax in. As I slowly started to help him out of his clothing I noticed some small and some deep cuts on his torso as well as his chest. As Yugi turned around I saw more marks on his back and I felt angered by them but never showing it in front of Yugi as I did not wish to scare him. As I helped him out of his trousers I saw blood lining the insides of his thighs and panicked, I quickly picked the child up and wrapped his now naked body in a towel and ran out the room with Yami looking at me confused as to why the child was crying.

**XOXOXO No POV XOXOXO**

As Atem rushed down the corridors with Yugi who was full blown crying now he noticed that he was scaring Yugi and slowed down a little and soothed him as best he could before walking into the healing chambers frightening Isis a little before she saw the young child with him.

"Atem, what's wrong?" Isis asked looking concerned as he placed the child on one of the examination beds in the room.

"Isis, there's blood…in between his….his legs" Atem said trying to remain calm for Yugi's sake who was clinging to Atem as he didn't want to be put down on the strange bed.

"Alright, would you mind sitting with him, it doesn't look like he will be staying still while I examine him" Isis said as she grabbed some warm water and some clothes which she would us to clean him up a little while Atem sat on the bed and held Yugi to his chest his back facing away from him.

"Isis, could he have been…." Atem asked but couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

"Maybe I'm not sure until I have had a look, okay here goes" Isis said as she started to pull the towel down from the boy's body making him squirm in Atem's arms in fright.

"Shhhhhh, Yugi everything is alright, there, there nothing to be scared of, this is Isis she will make you feel better" Atem said as he watched her clean in between his legs but started to struggle as Yugi managed to twist around in Atem's hold.

"I'm sorry Atem, bit I need to tie him down if I am to look at him" Isis said with sorrow in her eyes as she got Atem to help her tie the boy down to the bed.

"Nooooo, Pwease, nooooo" Yugi cried out as his hands and feet were bound to the table while Isis cleaned him up. After a while of fighting the restraints and soothing words from Atem, the door opened and Yami ran over to the bed looking confused as to why Yugi was tied to the bed and bleeding badly.

"Yami outside, I will explain everything" Atem said leaving Yugi crying and pleading to be let go while he went and spoke with Yami outside, telling him everything about how he helped the boy out of his clothing and found him bleeding and how, when Isis tried to clean them that Yugi struggled and made it harder for Isis so they ended up tying him down to right now. Yami was in tears at what he had been told and Atem managed to persuade him to go back to their room and wait for them.

"Go on, I'll bring Yugi back as soon as Isis; is finished, oh and Yami sort his bed out for him, make sure there is a blanket for him which he can curl up with" Atem said kissing Yami passionately before watching Yami run off down the hall tears flowing.

As Atem walked back into the room he saw that Yugi was still begging and crying to be let go and was in so much pain from the injuries.

"Shush little one, I'm nearly done just a little more…..there all done" Isis said as she finished up healing the big gash as the top of his inner thigh. Atem walked back over to the table where Yugi was and helped to untie him just as he finished the last restraint he was pulled into a desperate hug by Yugi who was still crying and trying to make him-self as small as possible while still sitting on the edge of the table.

"Alright, I've healed all the cuts and the bruising will go down on its own, his wrist wasn't too damaged and will mend on its own but I have placed it in a support which will need to be kept on but not when he is bathing, his arm where the guard grabbed him is fine no bruising on the bone just the skin. The treatment the Lord Howard gave him may have an emotional effect on him so be weary of that and he hasn't been raped" Isis said as she saw the young one relaxing in Atem's arms.

"What wis Wape?" Yugi asked as his little tiered eyes tried desperately to stay open.

"It's something you don't need to worry about little one, come on lets go back to our chambers and give you a bath before we go to sleep hey?" Atem asked as he picked the young boy up and mouth a thank you to Isis who nodded her head before leaving the room.

Once Atem had brought Yugi back into his and Yami's bedchambers he noticed the lonely figure on the bed sleeping peacefully but with a worried expression on his face. Atem smiled at this before walking back into the bathroom and proceeding to take Yugi's wrist restraint off and placed him in the still warm water where Yugi giggled and played with the many bubbles in the water.

"How does it feel little one?" Atem asked rubbing a cloth over Yugi's back to clean it gently before running it down his front then his arms leaving Yugi to do the rest.

"Nice vank wou" Yugi yawned as he rubbed his eyes with his good hand gently.

Atem chuckled slightly before lifting the sleepy boy up and placing him on the floor where he wrapped a towel around him and help him dry off before carrying him and the towel into his room where Yami had set out a fresh pair of PJ's for him.

"Okay little one, we will leave the door open if you need anything don't be afraid to come and ask okay, now climb in and go to sleep and we will see you in the morning before we go down for breakfast okay" Atem asked and got a sleepy nod from the small boy who lay down on the little child's bed in the nursery and slowly drifted off to sleep while sucking his thumb, just then Atem remembered the wrist restraint and went to fetch it and gently placed it on his bad wrist before kissing the boy gently on his head then leaving the room for the night. Atem walked over to his and Yam's bed and stripped of his clothing leaving his boxers on like Yami did and slipped into the warm bed and wrapped his arms around his mates waist making him stir a little.

"How is her?" Yami asked in a sleepy voice as he turned over so he was facing Atem.

"He will be fine, I'll tell you tomorrow so go to sleep, Yugi is sleeping and I have told him if he needs anything to just ask" Atem said kissing his lover before falling asleep with Yami in his arms.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

I really do hope you like my story, if so then please review I would love to hear some ideas for this story as well as I am not sure whether to have someone trying to hurt Yugi or kidnap him along with Joey, Malik and Ryou so please would love to hear your ideas and I would like you to create a male lover for Seto, I want to know his name, age, hair colour, eye colour, his every day clothing and his formal clothing as well please that would help me so much, and I will have a little vote on who to pick so please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear my lovely readers,

lately in fact for a while now I have been having writers block, I can't think of what to right or where to begin or how to end some of my stories. I have been really focusing on my college work which is taking it's time with me as I am a slow at working through everything and will be reading over my stories ASAP so please just give me time. I am still doing another couple of years at college so it will definitely take it's toll on me at some stage. I am truly sorry if you like any of my stories and wish for me to finish them but I am struggling to keep up with them and my college work. I have been given a choice, to either pass my college course or to fail it either way I need to stop writing the stories, I may tend to read the stories other people have written but I will try and sort everything out ASAP thank you for you cooperation through this and I know other writers will also have writers block from time to time. at this moment in time I have gone off Naruto and Yu-Gi-Oh and have taken a liking in to Merlin fan fictions so please bear with me, I will try and update as many stories as I can.

Thank you so much for reading and listening to my reasons, I hope everything turns out the best for all of you out their who may read this, but please think about yourselves, think about your life and how you want to live, I know I have and sometimes I think have I chosen the best option for me, to work with children, because I would love to do acting, but then I think what's in it for me at the end, yeah I get to work with lovely children of all ages or I get to act with different people who become like family to you and get to travel the world, so please make the decision yourselves and make sure you go for everything you want in life I know I will.

Thank you again Robyn Lovett : )


End file.
